staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5218 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5218); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5219 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5219); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Radio Romans - odc. 15/32 - Dylematy; serial TVP 08:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - Rycerz z mosiądzu odc. 12 (El caballero de laton); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:30 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 10:05 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 10:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 10:55 Laboratorium europejskie - odc. 11; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:42 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 2. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 3. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 4. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 5. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 13:15 Natura w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Bliskie związki cz. 1 (odc. 4/5 - Bliskie związki) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1574; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 1963 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Platforma Obywatellska, 2. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 3. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 4. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 5. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:17 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 2. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 3. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 4. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 5. KW Platforma Obywatelska 15:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5220 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5220); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5221 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5221); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:35 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Droga do Euro - Kronika 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1575; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1964 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2069; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i księżycowy ser, odc. 11 (Rupert Flies to Cheddar Moon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bunio i Kimba - Wiatr, odc. 13 (Windy things); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Wywiad z premierem RP Donaldem Tuskiem 20:40 Sami swoi - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967) 22:10 Snajper (Sniper); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 23:55 Kabaretowe Hity - Maciej Stuhr & Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem; program rozrywkowy; 00:25 Bracia i siostry - odc. 19 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 19, Game Night); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:10 Notacje - Symcha Ratajzer - Rotem. Obrazy z getta; cykl dokumentalny 01:25 TELEZAKUPY 01:40 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 7/13 - Kobiety na tle miasta; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:30 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 8/13 - Dziewczyna gangstera; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:15 Prawda o Jane (Truth About Jane, The); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 04:40 Pan Śmieć - odc. 4; felieton 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 117/147 (MASH (s. V, u - 821)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 2. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 3. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 4. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 5. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 06:15 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 39/48; talk-show 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 50 - Tragiczne porachunki; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Ryszard Horowitz 11:20 Familiada - odc. 1787; teleturniej 11:55 Dwadzieścia sposobów na schudnięcie (20 Ways to Slim Down); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Zakochany bałwan; serial TVP 13:20 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - kulisy (9); teleturniej 13:30 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (9); teleturniej 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 489 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 782; serial TVP 16:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 2. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 3. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 4. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 5. KW Platforma Obywatelska 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 40/48; talk-show 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/63; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 62 - Klątwa Czarnej Perły; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Daj mi szansę!; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 490 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Barwy życia - odc. 11; felieton 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 783; serial TVP 21:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Inny wspaniały świat - W poszukiwaniu wirtualnego raju (Another perfect world); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2009) 00:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Pluton (Platoon) - txt - str.777; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (1986) 02:10 07 zgłoś się - odc. 20/21 - Zamknąć za sobą drzwi; serial TVP 03:35 Wiedźmin - odc. 11/13 Jaskier; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 04:20 Inny wspaniały świat - W poszukiwaniu wirtualnego raju (Another perfect world); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2009) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:25 Smocze wzgórze 2. Magiczna kostka - film animowany (Hiszpania,2006) 08:55 Świat według Kiepskich (106) 09:25 Świat według Kiepskich (107) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Las Vegas w promocji (111) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Kompletna amnezja (112) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (231) 11:30 Samo życie (1546) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Stary przyjaciel (205) 13:00 Łabędziem być... (1) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1184) 14:45 Benny Hill (6) 15:15 Benny Hill (7) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (232) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (108) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1185) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1547) 20:00 Megahit: 7 sekund - thriller (Rumunia,Szwajcaria,Wielka Brytania,2005) 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (164) 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (165) 00:00 W mrokach nocy - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2000) 02:05 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (162) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1343) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango 12:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pomóżcie jej 13:20 Detektywi: Wnuczka 13:50 Niania: U rodziny na urodziny (65) 14:20 Niania: Moje perły (66) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Jak żyje ortodoksyjna Żydówka w Izraelu? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Majka (163) 18:25 Detektywi: Trzy kobiety 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1344) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Przedsiębiorca 21:30 Usta, usta 2 (11) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:30 Ugotowani 00:30 Superwizjer 01:05 Uwaga! 01:25 Po co spać, jak można grać 02:20 Telesklep 02:45 Rozmowy w toku: Jak żyje ortodoksyjna Żydówka w Izraelu? 03:40 Nie z tego świata (10) 04:35 Co za tydzień 05:05 Nic straconego TVP Polonia 07:10 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Piosenki o mojej Warszawie (1) - koncert (Polska) 07:55 Klasa na obcasach (11) 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:00 Pogoda 09:05 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:35 Panorama 09:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:15 Pogoda 10:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:55 Smaki polskie: Kaczka luzowana 11:10 M jak miłość (765) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania (1565) 12:45 Polska 24. Informacje 13:10 Egzamin z życia (43) 14:00 Zoo Story - telenowela dokumentalna 14:30 Barwy szczęścia (265) 15:00 Tomasz Lis na żywo - talk show 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów 16:30 Złotopolscy: Wspólnicy (42) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Szansa na sukces: Wspomnienie - Jarosław Kukulski 18:20 Filmówka: Co daje szkoła filmowa (11) 18:45 Plebania (1565) 19:15 Dobranocka: Lis Leon: Wyścig na torze 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Londyńczycy (3/13) 21:05 Polska 24. Opinie 21:30 Wywiad z premierem RP Donaldem Tuskiem 21:45 Ekstradycja (1/6) 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 23:35 Tygrysy Europy: Serce nie sługa (10/18) 00:30 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów 00:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Areszt 01:20 - 07:00 Powtórzenia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:16 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda 10:22 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:49 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 18:23 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Sportowy wieczór 23:18 Plus minus 23:30 Serwis info 23:42 Pogoda 23:48 Czerwoni Khmerzy: czas zapłaty - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 00:48 Minęła dwudziesta 01:31 Telekurier 01:48 Info Dziennik 02:23 Sportowy wieczór 02:33 Plus-minus 02:43 Newsroom 03:08 Raport z Polski 03:25 Info Dziennik 04:00 Sportowy wieczór 04:10 Minęła dwudziesta 04:53 Telekurier 05:10 Teleplotki 05:34 Raport z Polski TVN 24 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:40 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:23 Polska i świat 21:20 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Kropka nad i 00:20 Polska i świat 01:00 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 01:30 Fakty po Faktach 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:55 Supermeteo 03:00 Dzień po dniu 04:00 Portfel 04:15 Maja w ogrodzie 04:35 Sukces pisany szminką 05:00 Polska i świat TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (574) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (54) 09:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (54) 11:00 Burza uczuć (575) 12:00 Z archiwum policji (12) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (55) 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (55) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Sprytny złodziejaszek - film familijny (Niemcy,2006) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Myszorki na prerii (5) 19:00 Junior TV: Piotruś Pan i piraci (61) 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (2) 20:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (64) 20:30 Podniebny horror (12) 21:30 Dyżur (41) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 23:30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (11) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:05 Marina (60) 05:55 Na Wspólnej (782) 06:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:25 Plotkara (13) 08:20 Brzydula (107) 08:50 Brzydula (108) 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (7) 10:25 Ally McBeal (22) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (61) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara (14) 17:00 Brzydula (109) 17:30 Brzydula (110) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (8) 19:00 Ally McBeal (22) 20:00 Wtorkowe kino oldskulowe: Firefox - film sensacyjny (USA,1982) 22:35 Agenci NCIS (9) 23:35 Na tropie zła - dramat kryminalny (USA,Kanada,2002) 01:35 Arkana magii 03:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Graczykowie: Przeprowadzka (4) 07:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 08:00 Pierwsza miłość (1183) 08:45 Samo życie (1519) 09:30 Program interaktywny 10:15 Tylko miłość (39) 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka (242) - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Pacjent Roku (71) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Żeby im gul skoczył (178) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ciężki los ojca (298) 15:00 Mamuśki (30) 15:30 Ewa gotuje 16:00 Adam i Ewa (109) 16:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka (243) - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (226) 19:00 Graczykowie: Portret (5) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (1184) 21:30 Samo życie (1520) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Hermes Corporation (299) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Majty polskie (179) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza (32) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Brylant z ogonkiem (72) 00:30 Drogówka (243) - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Samo życie (1520) 01:30 Graczykowie: Portret (5) 02:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (226) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1184) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Majty polskie (179) 04:30 Oblicza Ameryki (511) - magazyn turystyczny 05:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Hermes Corporation (299) Canal+ 07:05 Minisport+ 07:15 Łapu-capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Amerykański tata 4 (4) 08:00 Aktualności filmowe 08:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 4: Przyszły mąż (14) 09:00 Ludzie z City - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 10:05 Poirot: Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych - dramat kryminalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 11:40 Śledztwo na cztery ręce - komedia kryminalna (Francja,2008) 13:30 Pieczone gołąbki - komedia (Polska,1966) 15:10 Ricky - komediodramat (Francja,Włochy,2009) 16:45 Wspaniały Buck Howard - komedia (USA,2008) 18:20 Vicky Cristina Barcelona - komediodramat (USA,Hiszpania,2008) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Amerykański tata 4 (5) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: The Limits of Control - thriller (USA,Japonia,2009) 23:00 Fighting - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2009) 00:50 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny - film historyczny (Polska,1982) 02:20 Świetliki w ogrodzie - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 04:00 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Stare wygi - komedia (USA,2009) 07:30 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 08:00 Street Fighter: Legenda Chun-Li - film sensacyjny (Kanada,Indie,USA,Japonia,2009) 09:40 Uwięziony (5/6) 10:30 Uwięziony (6-ost.) 11:20 Po drugiej stronie - komedia romantyczna (USA,2008) 13:05 Święta Teresa - dramat biograficzny (Francja,Hiszpania,Wielka Brytania,2007) 14:40 Elizabeth: Złoty wiek - dramat kostiumowy (Wielka Brytania,Francja,Niemcy,2007) 16:35 Pan domu - komedia (USA,1995) 18:10 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów 2 - komedia (USA,2008) 20:10 Przeklęta liga - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2009) 21:50 Wyposażony 2 (8) 22:25 Czarna owca - horror komediowy (Nowa Zelandia,2006) 23:50 Żołnierze kosmosu - film SF (USA,1997) 02:00 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - film przygodowy (Czechy,Polska,Słowacja,Węgry,2009) 04:25 Anakondy: Krwawe ślady - horror (USA,Rumunia,2009) HBO 2 06:00 Pępek świata (11) 06:20 Pepek świata (12) 06:45 Wino na medal - komedia (USA,2008) 08:30 Osobowość mnoga Ala Murraya (1) 08:55 Zaginiony diament - melodramat (USA,2008) 10:40 Druh mama - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 12:00 Pępek świata (11) 12:25 Pępek świata (12) 12:50 Jack Hunter i Gwiazda Niebios - film przygodowy (USA,2009) 14:25 Podróż powrotna - dramat wojenny (USA,2009) 15:45 Obejmij mnie - komediodramat (USA,2009) 17:15 U2 360° - koncert w The Rose Bowl (Wielka Brytania,2010) 18:15 Rachel wychodzi za mąż - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 20:05 Ojcze nasz. Krew z krwi - thriller (USA,Argentyna,2007) 22:00 Spartakus: Krew i piach (11) 22:50 Spartakus: Krew i piach (12) 23:45 Underworld: Bunt Lykanów - horror (USA,Nowa Zelandia,2009) 01:15 Podróże w czasie: Najczęściej zadawane pytania - komedia SF (Wielka Brytania,2009) 02:40 Kraina przygód - komedia (USA,2009) 04:25 Studenci - komedia (USA,2008) TVP Kultura 08:05 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1907 (7/8) 09:40 Co ty wiesz o sztuce: Stanisław Dróżdż 10:05 Małe jest wielkie: Beggars Banquet 10:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Cmentarz Remu - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1961) 11:00 Palety: Courbet. Miejsce śmierci 11:40 Jesień z mistrzem: Tischner czyta katechizm - Wiara nie jest dla głupich 12:05 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru: Andrzej Pronaszko 1888-1961 - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 12:25 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru: Władysław Daszewski 1902 -1971 - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 12:55 Reminiscencje z Opola: 17. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79 (3) - koncert 13:10 Czarny Piotruś - dramat obyczajowy (Czechosłowacja,1964) 14:45 Andrzej Panufnik - koncert fortepianowy 15:15 Kirk Douglas - film dokumentalny (Polska,1966) 15:25 Skarga - dramat polityczny (Polska,1991) 17:00 Jesień z mistrzem: Tischner czyta katechizm - Wiara nie jest dla głupich 17:30 Przedstawiamy - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1966) 18:30 Tajemnica Sagali: Trzecia część mocy (4/14) 19:00 Reminiscencje z Opola: 18. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80 (2) - koncert 19:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Chłopcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1982) 19:30 Serce z węgla (4) 20:10 Teatr Telewizji: Panna Julia - sztuka Augusta Strindberga (Polska,1990) 21:35 Z - thriller (Algeria,Francja,1969) 23:40 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: 89 mm od Europy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 23:55 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Koło Fortuny - reportaż (Polska,1972) 00:15 Strefa: Kawałki "Mózgu" - Gorzycki, Pleszyński, Mayer 01:10 Kino nocne: Niedokończony utwór na pianolę - dramat obyczajowy (ZSRR,1977) 02:45 Zapraszamy na nasz program: Muzyka szamanów syberyjskich 03:40 Rozmowy istotne: Vincent Twomey 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.11.1984 08:35 Notacje: Tadeusz Rolke. Mam pamięć optyczną 08:45 Notacje: Tadeusz Rolke. Zostałem zwiadowcą Armii Czerwonej 09:00 Bez komentarza: Cmentarz na Powązkach 09:25 Mój bieg przez XX wiek - reportaż 10:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy: Bazar czy rewolucja (4/13) 11:00 Sztuka dokumentu: Bogdan Dziworski (8) 11:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Polskie podziemie niepodległościowe 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Zakręty dziejów: Otto Schimek 12:10 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Casus Otto Schimek - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 12:50 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Zakręty dziejów: Otto Schimek 13:00 Czarny serial: Heweliusz 13:30 Czarny serial: Antonow 24 - tragiczny lot 169 14:00 Gry wojenne (2/5) 14:40 Proces szesnastu - film dokumentalny 15:05 Strzaskany życiorys - opowieść żołnierza - film dokumentalny (Polska,1950) 16:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy: Filolog i gwoździe (5/13) 17:00 Sztuka dokumentu: Edward Skórzewski i Jerzy Hoffman (9) 17:30 Errata do biografii: Polski Londyn 18:00 Bez komentarza: Traktat polsko-niemiecki 1990 18:20 U siebie: Jedna i druga kultura 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Czas przeszły niezapomniany - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 20:00 Był taki dzień - 16 listopada 20:05 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji: Domy 20:30 Ulica żywych i umarłych - reportaż 21:00 Nasz świat powszedni - reportaż 21:20 Biała rzeka - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 22:00 Jodła - reportaż 22:30 Wspólna historia - łączy, czy dzieli? - program historyczny 23:00 Notacje: Edward Kossoy. Moi przodkowie i ja 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.11.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu